bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ISystematic
=General= *Why do you sign all your posts with a link to your page? Azineyes 01:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :It makes it easier for people to know who typed what. And it makes it easier for someone to contact you. iSystematic 01:38, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::To sign what you have commented on just type 4 ~ without any spaces, example ~~~~. Bobcast 00:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::So much easier! Thanks. iSystematic 00:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::The sig thing is cool. Azineyes 00:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah it is, I really like it. iSystematic 01:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bobcast, why does my sig appear as iSystematic instead if Sigma42? I would think it should be my username. Just seems wierd... iSystematic 01:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *You should make a page for yourself. You red name is ugly :) iSystematic 01:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, theres nothing to really write about, lol Azineyes 01:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * BTW, what does (UTC) mean? Time zone? iSystematic 01:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Time zone. Bobcast 01:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Oh-blam! How do you indent? Azineyes 01:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :By puting a colon in front of your post. When you edit this page, look at the format for the above topics. iSystematic 01:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::k, thanks Azineyes 01:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Does anyone use the chat widget? Does anyone even know it exists? iSystematic 01:03, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :What? What chat widget? I thought I already typed this, but guess not... Azineyes 01:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::On the left side of your page, where it says "Welcome back", you should see "Widgets". Click that to open up the widgets bar. To get to the chat widget, click the right tab 3 times. It's called "Shout Box". As for you already typing that, if someone changes a page while your editing it, it starts you over when you save. Thats why I copy the contents of a page before I save it. That way whatever you typed doesn't get deleted. :::Wait...Where does it say welcome back? Azineyes 01:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok, thanks. Azineyes 01:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Ok, sorry, one more question. I know this isnt the right place, but I dont know where to put this. How do you put pics on a page on here? Azineyes 01:20, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :You can ask me anything here. For pictures, you will see an "Upload Picture" link on the left side of your page. You have to upload it from your computer and give it a destination name. Then you will be able to use the picture format to insert it into a page. If your unsure about the format, click the "Editing Help" link at the bottom of the page when your editing. Or you can just edit my page and look at the format from there. iSystematic 01:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Just wondering, is your new gamertag's name SECRET or you just don't want people to know what it is? Azineyes 01:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :No, it isn't "SECRET". It's a new account that I made, and I'm going to change the name. I'll update it when I do. iSystematic 23:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, ok, I was just curious. Azineyes 01:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *How the Blam! do you play on 10 sensetivity? I use 1 Azineyes 02:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I just switched to it, and it took a few games to get used to it, but it's not as crazy as it seems. I'm going to stay that high. I'll probably play on it for a week then go to 7. There's nothing bad about being quicker as long as you can control it. iSystematic 04:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Never said it was bad, I am used to 1 so whenever I switch to 10 for fun I want to throw up. Azineyes 01:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's pretty crazy at first. iSystematic 02:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) =Power= *I don't have the power. Bobcast 01:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I can haz recommendation? iSystematic 02:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thats a funny headline title^^^ Azineyes 02:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) =118= *So when did Vardel become a MM Admin? Isn't Bel1epheron still an MM Admin too? User:AdamP117 :My bad. I fixed it, and added Alumni to the title section. iSystematic 22:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Did you get my new address? AdamP117 :::Huh? iSystematic 00:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::for t3h Zoone User:AdamP117 :::::No, I don't have your address. You get Paypal yet? Cause you need to. I don't think I could survive without Paypal. iSystematic 00:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just got a new checking account, so I'll be creating one soon. When I let you know I have it set up, could you reload all of your music on there? I won't be able to put any on it for a while, at least until I get my laptop fixed. Chubbz 4/16/2009 11:42 PM =O Hai= *Hey scrub, would you be able to help me make a banner if I gave you what I wanted in it? Chubbz :Just tell me what you want. iSystematic 00:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::A black background with gold text that says 'This user could be a 50 if he really wanted to...' Chubbz :::Apparently, you can't change the text to anything other than black. So, I made your background gold instead. iSystematic 22:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, ok. Thanks. (5 Star mee NAO pl0x thx) Chubbz =Re: Real Talk= This is not a flame either. You went above both Bobcast's and my own heads and lied to Wikia in an attempt to gain power here. This inherently makes you untrustworthy. That is not an opinion; it is fact. I am more active here than you know and, just like on Bungie.net, just because you don't see me does not mean I am not here. It must suck to be embarrassed for being called out publicly as a liar and a powermonger, but your actions on this Wikia completely negate your "opinions" about who is or should be in charge here. You should compare your actions to those of Bobcast. He is a true leader and administrator, and the differences between the two of you are at the heart of why I promoted him and why you will never be an administrator here. Foman123 14:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) O hai...again I c wat u did tharAdamP117 11:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Your shit Fix it. AdamP117 03:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC)